Known devcies for magnetic pulse treatment of ferromagnetic materials contain a power inductor and a control system. The power inductor has an inductor coil, two supply inputs, two control inputs and a control output, made of two identical circuits each having an inductor coil winding and a capacitor connected in series, and a thyristor connected in parallel to them. The common point of the thyristor anode with the capacitor is connected to the respective supply input, and the common thyristor cathode point with the respective winding being connected to frame. The control electrode of each thyristor is connected to the respective inductor control input. The output of a start-up sensor is connected to the control output. The control system has two supply outputs each connected to the respecitve power inductor supply input; two control outputs each connected to the respective inductor control input; one control input connected to the inductor control output; a thyristor control unit, the outputs of which are connected to the respective control output; a control unit, the input of which is connected to the control input an its output connected to the thyristor control unit input. A second output of the control unit is connected to the control input of a supply unit executed in the form of an adjustable stabilized rectifier, the outputs of which are connected to the respective supply output. The supply unit AC input is connected to an AC supply input of the second system, which input is connected across a second supply unit to the supply input of the thyristor control unit.
A disadvanatage of the known devices is the unsatisfactory magnetic field characteristics expressed in a limited maximum magnetic induction, operting frequency and homogeneity. This disadvantage results from the use of two windings in the inductor coil, limiting the spectrum of sizes of the material to be treated, and as a result of parasitic magnetic field during the charging of the capacitors across the winding which is not operating at the moment.